


Child’s Play

by RockyPond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childcare!Connor, Cole lived, Markus will appear later, slow burn on that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Hank hates androids with a passion and he didn’t want his son interacting with them ever. But when his son becomes attached to a childcare android he is forced to readjust his opinions on the machines.The added stress of the deviant uprising doesn’t help.





	Child’s Play

Hank had not been particularly happy when he had to find Cole an after-school care and he could only find ones with androids working there. Apparently all after-school cares now came equipped with android carers who can keep a more watchful eye out and lessen the work load of the humans.  
It didn’t appease Hank though.   
Hank had always found the idea of androids uncomfortable but that turned to hatred after his wife died. An android had failed to save her after a truck slammed into their car.  
The idea of leaving Cole in the hands of an android had filled Hank with panic but the after-school care had assured him that only the human carers would look after Cole. Apparently other parents had the same fears.  
And yet here he was, watching Cole playing with an android who was kneeling on the ground. The android was smiling as his dark hair flopped in front of his brown eyes.   
Hank felt sick. And angry.  
Mostly angry.  
After calling for Cole and demanding he wait by the front door, Hank stormed into the office of the after-school care operator.   
“What the hell is going on?” Hank yelled, careful not to swear in case the door wasn’t as sound-proof as he would like. “Why was my son being watched over by an android?”  
“I understand Mr. Anderson that you are stressed but we had little choice. Two of our androids were damaged, one critically, recently and three of our employees are out sick with the flu. We were spread so thin we had to allow the androids to look after the kids. But I assure you, the android looking after Cole is the top of the range for this kind of thing. It was designed to comfort children in the cancer hospital until new technology wiped out its need.” The operator said, pushing her blonde hair behind an ear.  
“It could be the Queen for all I care, no android was to look after my son. That was the agreement we made.”   
The operator sighed. “Hank, I specifically advised that Cole was placed in the care of Connor during periods when one of our human employees could not be there. Connor is our most advanced android, it’s sensible, intelligent and its primary objective is to keep the child safe.”  
“I don’t care. Look, you’ve been good the past four months but I think it is best I move Cole to an after-school care that keeps its agreements. Thank you.” Hank was seething but he knew he could get in serious trouble for yelling at a civilian so he fought the anger down.  
Hank left the room but Cole was not standing outside the door like advised; he was once again on the other side of the After-school care main room, chatting to the android.  
The android was smiling politely at the child, letting him talk and seemed to only interject with a question when Cole trailed off. It was polite and considerate.  
Hank wanted to punch its plastic face in.  
“Cole!”  
Cole leapt up and ran to his dad. He grabbed his dad’s hand as they walked out, Hank picking up his son’s bag on the way out.  
“How was your day?” Hank asked.  
“Great. I got to talk to one of the androids, Connor. He was awesome.”  
“I’m sure it was.” Hank said, refusing to humanise the machine by using pronouns. “But I specifically told the place that you wouldn’t be placed into an android’s care. I’ll be finding you a new after-school care.”  
Cole frowned. “But I like it there. And Connor was so cool, I want to play with him again. Please, dad?”  
Hank shook his head ready to argue but one look at his son’s face stopped him. He looked so hopeful.  
“Fine.”  
Hank really hoped he wasn’t going to regret this decision.   
Not the way he regretted trusting an android with his wife.


End file.
